Escort My Heart
by LoveMeLikeHer
Summary: When Edward just wants sex, he calls an agency, imagine his suprise when none other then quiet girl, Angela Weber shows up at his front door asking him to strip. He soon realises nothing is as it seems with her. DRABBLE fic
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

Prologue

She softly hit her knuckles against the wooden door not believing she was here and seeking help from him, when no one answered she added more force. Her body was trembling not from the cold but from the day's earlier events, _he _knew what she was and tried to use it against her.

The door swung open revealing him, clad only in dark black jeans, running his fingers through his mussed hair. One look at her shaken state made his heart beat erratically in his chest, he wasn't supposed to even feel remotely bothered but it could not be helped. Her hair was hanging limp and wet, her hands shook by her sides, looking through the glasses she always hid behind he saw her dark red eyes.

"Angela?"

Before realising what he was doing, he pulled her by her wrists into an embrace.

"Edward," she was breathing heavy "he knows."

"Who?" he asked, anger filtering through his voice, although he had a feeling he already knew.

**Please leave me your thoughts.**


	2. Pregnant wait, what?

**Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything recognisable. **

Edward Cullen knew he was what people thought of him, the females preened for his attention whilst a few of the lads were his allies, a lot of them were envious of his strong facial features, his dark green mesmeric eyes and his red-ish brown hair which seemed to make girls swoon on the spot. Edward wasn't ignorant of this fact and used it to his full advantage. He walked the halls with a domineering presence, in his medicine class he maintained top marks whether he revised at all or most likely partied all night.

"Alice, what the fuck are you doing here?" he asked, whilst lying in bed with a busty blonde sleeping next to him, they only thing covering them was Edwards black silk sheets.

"Dressed. Now. You're getting us late for college." Her tone was sharp and clipped, implying there was not room for argument.

His twin sister Alice Cullen, never agreed to her brothers 'Casanova' ways, she never really believed that it brought him happiness. She was his twin of course she wanted him to find someone who made him truly happy, he'd say they were too young and had all the time in the world but they were 19 and she had found her Jasper. In the past she would plot with their older brother Emmett to set him up with girls he may like but in the end Edward just slept with them once and never called them back.

"How did you even get in here? You don't have a key!" little did he know, just after Edward had moved in she had taken his key ad got another cut so she could enter and exit his apartment to her heart's content.

Edward lived on his own, at first he lived with both of his siblings however after Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie, caught a few of Edwards one nighters walking around the place in nothing but Edwards shirts, she kicked up a fuss. Resulting in a unanimous decision to kick Edward out, if he changed his ways he could stay but of course Edward Cullen did not. Edward wasn't bothered about it though, his trust fund held enough money for two life times. After all, his father was the famous cardiac surgeon Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Alice! Get out!" Alice huffed walked over to his side of the bed, stepping hastily over the clothes. She shook him hard causing his whole bed to shake. Busty blonde groaned a little before waking up and covering herself with the sheets.

_Thank god she had the decency to cover herself. _Alice thought, she shuddered a little thinking of the woman's exposed body.

"Wh-What's going on? Who are you?" she asked Alice bewildered, this girl was obviously a girl Edward had picked up from some tacky bar.

Alice came up with an idea; if she didn't know who she was she could have a little fun with this. Alice looked nothing like her twin brother, maybe the green eyes but that was it, she was short and had black hair cut into a cute pixie cut.

"I'm his girlfriend!" Alice exclaimed dramatically, "Who are you?"

The blond's eyes widened comically, as she started to stutter incoherently. Alice gently placed her hand on her stomach, "We are having a baby together, Edward how could you!" she bit the inside of her lip which induced tears. The advantages of being a Drama major.

Alice looked over at Edward, who was speechless "She-she isn't my pregnant girlfriend."

"Edward, how could you say that? After everything we have been through, after everything we did together!" Alice cried out, "Feel this, it's _our _baby, Edward Junior." She leant over the bed, forcing the life-size Barbie to feel her -breakfast filled - stomach.

"Alice, oh my god. Fuck off, just leave." Edward growled at Alice.

"No. No, I should leave. Edward don't ring me – ever. I'm so sorry about this." The blonde looked over at Alice.

"C-Cathy... Don't leave. She is lying, come back." He said, as she hurriedly dressed herself.

"It's Candice! Fuck you, Edward." she yelled.

Edward just lied back down with a smug smile gracing his lips, "Well you already did that."

Candice –now dressed- ran out the room in a huff, Alice called after her "I'll send you the ultrasound pictures!" Alice then looked over at her twin, "she's a keeper, and I like her." Alice nodded vehemently with a sly grin.

"Get the fuck out of my room, I need to get dressed. You know, sometimes I really hate you, Alice."

"I love you too brother." Alice chirped skipping out the room to meet her waiting boyfriend downstairs.

Edward jumped in the shower, and then pulled on the first pair of jeans he found in his drawer, and a dark grey t-shirt. He was too tired to even bother making an effort as he ran out of the house with his messy hair.

He passed Alice sitting in Jasper's car with him; she seemed to be amusing him as he was laughing quiet heartily. Edward started the engine on his silver Volvo, revving it a few times so that Alice and Jasper could get the hint that he was ready to leave now. As he was driving he looked at the clock on his dashboard which said 7.54, looks like he would be a little late for class.

As he was driving he received a text from Emmett saying:

_Bro, where R U both?  
>UR going 2 be late.<em>

_No shit, Sherlock. _Edward thought sarcastically to himself but couldn't be bothered replying to his brother. At 8.07, the silver Volvo pulled in to the parking lot, Emmett and Rosalie were no were to be seen so must have given up and went to lesson. Edward parked in the first vacant parking spot he saw; as he was locking his door he felt a sharp pain in his right arm.

"Ouch, the fuck?" he asked, looking down to see his little twin glaring up at him.

"Jasper wanted to park there and you know it."

"So I get punched for stealing your boyfriends spot?"

"No, it was also for making us late for lesson."

Edward looked away from his sister, at the black vintage Monte Carlo rolling in. "You are not the only one who is late; oh look so is Angela Webber." He pointed a few parking spaces away from him at the timid brown haired girl who was hastily pushing her glasses up her nose as she was pulling her big book bag out of her car.

Angela was someone the Cullen's knew from Forks, she was the local Priest's daughter. Just your typical good girl.

"Angela, you're late." Edward called over at her as she fumbled with her car keys.

Angela looked up, slightly shaken. "Oh, sorry. I'm on my way now." She had no idea, why she was apologising to him, she just was.

Alice punched her brother again in the arm after whispering "Be nice."

"Which lucky dude's bed did you leave?" Edward asked, cocking his eyebrow at her dishevelled appearance.

Angela looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she sputtered out, "N-no, I-I wasn't."

_Freak. _Edward thought to himself.

"He was just joking Angela, You have a nice day." Alice interjected, realising the girl was clearly uncomfortable. "Edward you are such a jerk!"

"Fuck, stop hitting me Alice!"

**Please leave a review, telling me what you thought :D**


	3. Plain old tired

**Thanks for the reviews; it means a lot to me that you're giving this story a chance :)**

**Sorry for the mistakes, really tired.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine!**

Angela Webber woke in an unknown bed, she felt sore from the previous nights activities. Her body was sore and her limbs had a dull ache to them, her head felt misty as if she had a hangover but she was never big on consuming alcohol so it wasn't because of that.

Angela looked around at her surroundings, a heavy males arm was slung over her bare chest which she slowly took the time to remove it as the owner slept. She looked at the black watch which sat on her slim wrist. 7.25 am It read, Angela slipped out of the bed noiselessly and scurried to pull her clothes on. She hated doing this; these were men just using her for pleasure. She was not in love with any of them; she didn't even know the name of this man. Angela didn't take the time to have a good look at the sleeping male; she just gripped her money tightly and shoved it in her purse which was flung carelessly on floor from the night before.

Once she was outside she drove home as fast as she could, the roads were empty at this time so she wasn't afraid of getting stopped by the police, so why was her heart beating so fast?

Once she was home, she showered and dressed in her more modest clothes at 7.55am. As she was driving in her old Monte Carlo, the only thing she had which was worth anything. As she drove she plucked her phone from her book bag and dialled an all too familiar number.

"Hello, Evergreen hospital, Jamie speaking." The nurse of the other line spoke in a board tone.

"Hi, can you put me through to the children's ward, please."

"Sure. Hang on." I waited a few seconds until another happier voice picked up.

"Children's ward, Tanya speaking."

"Hi, Tanya. It's me, Angela."

"Hey, I was just about to clock off, how are you?" she asks.

"I'm good; I just wanted to check up on Alec. How is he?"

"He is okay now. He was feeling a little feverish during the night, he woke up a few times getting restless." She speaks grimly. Angela's heart contracts at these words, she should have been there for him, he shouldn't be waking up half the night on his own with strangers to look after him. Over time, Angela had gotten to know Nurse Denali who always got the children to call her by her first name, Tanya. Tanya was always there for Angela when she had her break downs in the family room; she never judged her when Angela had to leave all of a sudden for a client or couldn't spend the night.

She was supposed to be there for him, it was her duty to be there. However, she wasn't. She was in some anonymous mans bed who she felt nothing for. She pulled up on the side of the road, feeling the unshed tears stinging from the corners of her eyes, rubbing furiously at them with the palm of her hands.

"Oh, he's feeling better now though, right? I can come down now if you want."

"Don't worry he is doing much better and do not come down because I know for a fact you have lessons today so make sure you attend them. If you want, I can check to see if he's awake for you?"

"Won't he be asleep though, I don't want to wake him if he is sleeping?"

"I'll go check for you." She says quietly into the phone.

Before Angela is able to thank her, she hears a tired voice on the other end. "Hello?"

"Oh, Alec, how are you?"

"I'm good. Feeling better now, you?" he answered, his voice sounding happier as he spoke to her over the phone. Angela rolled back onto the road, continuing her way to college.

"Just making my way to College. I'll be coming after College to see you, okay? Make sure you're listening to Tanya okay. I don't want to hear that you have been misbehaving, and I want you to be eating properly."

"But the hospital food sucks!" Alex protested into the phone.

"I know it does how about I bring you some food for you to eat?"

"If I can hold it down." He mumbles into the phone, so softly Angela just about heard the words escaping his mouth.

Angela nearly choked on the sob which was lodged in the back of her throat. She hated him speaking like this; he was so pessimistic about this. He needed more faith, more faith in God. She was slowly saving money up for him. Yes, the hospital bills were piling up but she was trying, all the money she was making was going towards them. She would do anything for her Alec.

_Anything_, _like selling your body._ She thought sadly to herself.

"P-please pass it back to Tanya please." She asked him before she broke down on the phone and crumbled in the car. Piece by piece.

"Angela?" Tanya asked over the phone.

"Y-yes, I'm still here."

"You okay?" Tanya asked her voice full of compassion.

Angela slowed down the lump in her throat, "Yep, I'll be there after college, okay?"

"Yep, we'll be looking forward to it."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, Angela."

Angela hung up the phone as she was making her way into the car park, she pulled her bag over her shoulder and fumbled with keys to lock her car when she hear a voice call out to her telling her she was late.

Edward Cullen who was stood with his sister.

She apologised to him for no reason, she just felt like she needed to do it.

Edward made some crude comment about her leaving another man's bed. Angela felt vulnerable at that moment as she stuttered something incoherent out.

_Did he know? He can't have, I never use my real name. Nobody knows..._ she thought to herself before trying to compose her features to be impassive, yet failing miserably.

Alice piped in, telling Angela that her brother was just joking and that she should have a nice day.

_Doubt it. _Angela thought as she rubbed her tired eyes making her into the building through the empty hallway into her photography class. Her parents were always supportive of Angela's dreams of becoming a professional photographer; they had even brought her a vintage camera for her birthday just before their accident.

As Angela stepped into her classroom her shoulders seemed to relax, she felt comfortable here. In her element.

She could finally feel care free and satisfied, even if it was only meant to last 2 hours long.

**I hope you liked it, I hope this chapter helps you understand Angela a little better and like her character.**

**Leave me a review, telling me what you think. Cheers! **


	4. Gorgeous Girls

**Thank you so much guys for sticking with me, I'm sorry it took me months to update! That will never happen again and from now on the chapters for this story will be shorter, I'm just trying to finish my other stories off now. Sorry, but I will finish this!**

**Sorry for mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

Edward was sitting at _his _table in the cafeteria for lunch. On his table also sat Michael Newton who got everyone to call him Mike, Tyler, Felix and a few of the other lads. He really couldn't be bothered with their inane chatter, to him it was all shit, and he was just passing time with these dicks to wait for his siblings.

That was until he tuned in to the middle of Mike's talk, "then she happily took me into her mouth." He smirked.

"Who the fuck would want your little dick in her mouth? Not unless you paid her." Edward retorted.

Mike sputtered a little before throwing a card down onto the table, it was black with bright pink ruffles printed on the edge. In the middle of the card in fancy italic writing where the words '_Gorgeous Girls' _and under that the little slogan read 'Always there for you, morning or night.'

"Are you shitting me? You hired an escort to suck you off?" Edward asked him, cocking his eyebrow.

"Wait, do they not want to be entertained beforehand?" Tyler asked intrigued.

"Usually yes, but if you call them late enough they get the hint that you're just looking for one thing and it's so good to." Mike looked at all of the guys on the table, smiling disgustingly according to Edward, "Some of the girls are such freaks in the sack, most let you do what you want with them, as long as you pay 'em." He said, sitting back in his chair as if satisfied.

Edward slapped Mike's hand away as he tried to retrieve the card back off the table. "So you just ring them late evening and they'll send some chick for me?"

"For the right price, yes." Mike said, shaking the sting of Edward's slap off his hand.

Narrowing his eyes, Edward asked "They're not ugly are they?"

Mike shook his head vehemently, "God, no!"

Looking up Edward saw Alice making her way into the cafeteria; he jumped up pocketing the card as he made his way over to them.

"What did Newton want?" Alice asked him, her eyebrows knitting showing her distaste for him.

"Just wanted to ask something, Ali." Edward assured her.

She looked up at him shaking her finger, "He gives me the shivers; don't spend too much time with him. He's bad news, Edward, I just know it." She said shuddering.

Edward placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "As long as you stay away from, Ali, it's all good."

Alice smiled up at him, "See, why can't everyone else see this sweet caring side of you?"

"Not this again, you know how much these people look up to me." He gestured around to the cafeteria, whilst catching the eyes of some girls who were a few tables away.

One girl in particular stood out to him, she was a red hair, which Edward didn't mind. They were always freaks in bed, doing all the flexible shit. Her white shirt was open showing off her red lace bra which peeked out nicely round her cleavage.

She waved her fingers at him as he parted his lips, his tongue brushing out to slowly run along the bottom of his lip, he gazed at her lustily.

Before he could mouth something suggestive to her, fingers were clicking in front of his face, bringing him out of his dirty thoughts.

"Ewwww! Stop looking at Victoria, she is such a tramp. Someone needs to tell her to pull her top up." Alice was whispering to him.

"I like it."

"Would you like it if I had my top down showing off my polka dot bra?" Alice said, her eyebrows reaching the high heavens

Edward face contorted in disgust, "Don't you even think of doing that? If you think you are leaving the flat like that then you have another thing coming!"

"Oh, but you like Victoria like that..." Alice tapped her chin as if contemplating, "I bet Jasper would like it, maybe I should try it tomorrow." She smiled.

"Fuck off, Alice, I don't think so."

She pushed his arm softly, "well leave Victoria alone, girl is a walking STD. Nasty." She shudders dramatically.

"Sure. Sure." Edward replied not really listening to Alice. One way or another he would have his way with Victoria before the day ended.

At the end of the day, Edward zipped up his trousers as Victoria got up off her knees, wiping at her lips.

"We should do this again." She said as they both made their way out of the janitor's closet.

"We should." Edward winked at her, Victoria went to kiss him on the lips but he stopped her.

He hated this, he always wanted one thing from chicks and a relationship was not it.

Edward felt the card in his back pocket maybe he would be giving this agency a call, it's not as if he didn't have the money.

_Anyone getting paid to spend time with this face of an angel is fucking lucky. _Edward thought smugly to himself.

**So what did you think? Please leave me your thoughts!**


	5. Mr C

**Thank you so much for the support! **

**Sorry for the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: nope, not mine.**

Angela ran through the hospital hallways with her school bag swinging on her back. After nearly slipping on the tiled floor she slowed down to a quick jog. Once at the desk she saw a nurse who sat their when Tanya wasn't, her name was Jane. Angela never bothered with her, Jane never tried to be friendly, and she just kept to herself so Angela was happy to leave her to it.

She straightened herself out once she was outside Alec's door, she walked in composed and smiling when she saw him. He had an IV drip in his hand and an oxygen tube hooked up to his nose, his breathing was heavy as he looked at his sister from the bed. Tanya was messing with his heart monitor on the side of his bed and smiled when she saw Angela enter.

Angela's heart ached at seeing her brother of 14 years like this, this was the reason why she did what she did so she could pay for his bills, Alec had a hole in his heart and he needed a new one. Angela was trying to pay for his operation but it was difficult especially when their parents had both died in a car accident a few years prior. Angela had no one to fall back into, she only had her brother.

"Hey, Angie." Her brother's voice carried over to her weakly.

"Angela." Tanya smiled.

Pushing her hand into her backpack, she pulled out a McDonald's bag, making Alec groan. "Don't say you got me a happy meal, I'm not 5 anymore Ange." Tanya smiled at them both before leaving the room.

"It's not, don't worry. I got you a burger and fries, just try to eat as much as you can, okay?"

"Uh hm," he took the bag out of her hands and passed her a few fries over to Angela. They both sat their eating quietly on the bed. Alec could only eat half a burger and fries before all his energy had been exerted, "I can't eat anymore Angela."

Angela took the bag away from him, "How are you feeling, Alec?"

"Exactly the same Angela tired. Don't worry though, sometimes when I feel up to it Tanya lets me go out for a walk around the hospital, she has to stay with me but I don't mind though she is so hot." He smirked at her.

"You shouldn't talk about Nurse Denali like that, she is very nice." Angela said, Nurse Denali was a pretty woman. She was in her late thirties, small features and strawberry blond hair which she always ore open.

"She is _very _nice." He said smiling at her.

Angela smiled back at him, "And has a boyfriend."

Alec's smiled dropped, "no she doesn't."

She couldn't help smile at his expression, "She does, and she told me about him before. What was his name? Err- Felix I think it is, she is totally smitten by him."

"What about you Ange?" Alec asked her, "No boyfriend?"

She just rolled her eyes at him, "No Alec, no boyfriend. I don't think I'm ready for that yet, anyway." Angela stayed there for a few hours, when she looked at the clock which hung on the wall it said quarter to nine. She would have to leave soon in case she got a phone call.

Just as she thought that her phone vibrated in her pocket, she pulled it out recognising the number and answered it quietly; she looked out the room to ensure no one was walking past.

"Maria?"

"Angela, your next client is ready. You have 30 minutes to get ready; I'll text you the address because he's a newbie." Angela looked at Alec who sat there watching her, she knew he couldn't hear the conversation but it still put her on edge.

"And name?" she asked Maria.

"He just gave the name 'Mr. C.' so that's what we'll call him." They both parted on the phone and Angela looked reluctantly at her brother.

"I have to go, my –err- friend needs me, and so I'll come over tomorrow, okay?" She said pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"It's okay Ange, really. You can't be with me 24 hours." It killed her when he said this, she hated not being able to spend the night with him, but she had to make money to pay for the bills.

She left the hospital and quickly made her way home to get ready for this 'Mr. C'.

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, leave me your thoughts.**

**Also I uploaded a new story, with a Jasper/Angela pairing, so please check it out if you want! It's a stalker story... ohhhh! Now you're interested lol**


	6. No fucking way

**Sorry for the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: oh, how I wish it was but sadly it's not.**

He could feel the card burning in his back pocket, he was flicking through the channels but his mind kept revolving around the card. At first he had asked Emmett to go out, he was hoping he'd say yes; giving Edward the chance to pick up some chicks but to his dismay his brother was happy spending the night out with his girlfriend.

Edward plucked his phone out of his back pocket, the card falling out with it. He dialled his sister's number, he waited whilst it kept ringing and ringing and ringing until finally Alice answered; giggling down the phone.

"No Edward, Jasper will not go out with you."

"What? How? How did you even know?"

_Was she fucking psychic? _

"I spoke to Emmett before. Why would you even think of taking Jazz with you to pick up chicks? Idiot!" Alice said, her voice rising.

"Okay, okay. No need to be a bitch about it, I was ju-" Edward was cut off by the sound of a moan on the other end of the phone. "Fuck this! I'll speak to you later." He didn't wait for her to answer before he quickly cut the line, shuddering.

The card on the floor caught his attention and before he could help himself he was having a stare down with the pink ruffled card. Then a thought hit him, he could fuck without actually getting fucked over. Win-win situation. After a heavy sigh, Edward lifted the card and sat back with it on his couch.

He dialled the number, not bothering to consider the call charges; he could pay for it with the endless amount of money he had. It only rang twice before a woman with a sultry voice answered.

"Gorgeous Girls, Maria speaking, how can I help you?" her voice was thick, with a light Spanish accent. Soft music played in the background, classical it seemed.

_Shit! What the fuck do I ask for? To get fucked? _

"Err- I want a –err- girl?" his statement came out more as a question. It was so unlike Edward Cullen to sound anything but confident.

Her laugh carried through the phone, "you're a newbie, that's okay. We have something for everyone, when would you like to book one of my girls?"

"Can I get one for tonight?"

"Of course you can, sugar." Maria purred into the phone, "You should know though, my girls cost a pretty penny."

"The money isn't an option for me; I just want a girl for the night."

"Okay, so what time and address?"

"Err as soon as possible would be good." He told her and informed her of his apartment address.

"I can get one of my girls to you in 40 minutes; I think you'll like her. She seems just your type," Maria chuckled into the headset.

"Does she have a name?" Edward asked arrogantly.

"You will call her 'Angel' and what can she call you?"

"Mr. C," he said, unsure about giving his full name.

"Okay, _Mr. C, _Angel will be there in 40 minutes, please have cash ready for when she arrives."

Once off the phone with her, Edward quickly showered and sprayed on some light cologne. He was running his fingers through his hair when he caught his reflection in the mirror.

_If Newton can do it, so can you Cullen. Oh fuck, _he thought to himself, _it looks like I got ready to go on a date. _He sat on the couch, flicking through the channels again, wondering what 'Angel' would be like.

Edward had a soft spot for blonds, preferably ones with big tits; they were his favourite. He didn't mind the odd brunette's though; they could fuck as well as the busty blonds.

He heard the door knock softly, he quickly jumped up rolling the sleeved of his shirt up; he didn't want to come across as an eager beaver now. "Who is it?"

"Angel." The soft voice carried out to him, he waited a few seconds before going to open the door. Edward looked the girl up and down; her trench coat was open revealing her red –fuck me- pumps, sheer tights with a small black frilly skirt. His eyes trailed higher to her black form fitting bustier enhancing her curvy frame, her dark hair was curled pinned on top of her head.

Edward's eyes narrowed when he took a good look at the girls face, she wasn't adorned in her usual glasses. Her eyes were wide once she caught sight of him, her mouth dropping open in an almost comical way.

"Angela Weber? No fucking way!"

She quickly composed herself before speaking, "are you going to strip for me or not?"

**Leave me your thoughts :D **


	7. Stay

**Sorry for the mistakes and for taking so long to update; starting University was so much effort!**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

"Are you going to strip for me or not?" Angela asked him, trying to compose her features whilst her mind was screaming at her.

_What is he doing here? Why in heaven did it have to be him? Just stay calm and keep the situation under control._

"What? Right here?" Edward opened the door further into his apartment, waiting for her to walk in. Angela quickly tied up her trench coat before walking into his apartment, with Edward hot on her heels. He walked over and sprawled out on his couch, gesturing for Angela to sit on the lone seat across from him. "So Angela, this is interesting..." he trailed off.

Angela knew what he was doing, the television was on and the air held uncomfortable silence with palpable. She looked over at Edward whose face adorned a smirk as he cocked his eyebrow at her, "Edward, you know what? I'm just going to leave, this was a huge mistake." She got up to leave but Edward was faster.

"No, don't, stay." She looked at him confused; something in his eyes swayed her decision to sit back down. "Do you do this often?" he asked her, trying to cut the tension in the room.

"I have to," she answered him, not wanting to give too much of her personal life away.

"Why?"

"I just have to, okay?" she snapped.

"Calm down, _Angel._ I was just asking." He held his hands up in defence.

Angela bit the inside of her lip to stop herself from crying; however her attempts were fruitless as she felt a fresh wave of tears hit her. Her bottom lip trembled as she spoke, "I can't do this Edward, you don't have to pay me; I'll just let myself out. I can get another girl sent out to you, who can better cater for your needs."

"Wait," Edward spoke up, frowning at her, "where will you go then?"

She was confused as to why he was so bothered, "I'll just find another client, its fine."

Edwards frown deepened, Angela wanted to remove the lines on his smooth forehead with the pad of her thumb. She couldn't deny that Edward was an attractive male and many girls fawned over him, which brought her to her next thought.

_Why did Edward call for sex? _She was sure a boy with his Adonis looks and devilish charm could go out and lure some over-excited girls into his abode.

"Stay the night."

She couldn't hide the shock from her face, "Why?"

Edward blinked a few times as if he couldn't comprehend what he just said, "I'll pay you, just stay. This way you don't need to find someone else, we don't have to do anything because I can tell you're already uncomfortable and it won't be wasting your time."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I just don't want you wasting your time." Edward said, but Angela wasn't so sure.

**Leave me a review!**


	8. Kinkier stuff

**Thanks for the review! Sorry for the mistakes...**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

Angela nodded at Edward, slowly, accepting his offer, her insides were turning into mush and she could feel the thin layer on sweat on her hands. Quickly, she wiped her hands on her trench coat; she wouldn't want Edward –Mr. Popular- Cullen thinking she was nervous she thought bitterly.

"Well we still have a bit of time to kill, want to make out?" he asked and she shot him a dirty look. "I'll take that as a no then."

He stood up and walked over to his TV set up, as he ducked down to put in a CD, Angela took the time to look around his apartment. It was nice and spacious, for a males apartment it was relatively clean she noted and she knew what it was like to live with a teenage boy. As she was looking around she couldn't help but feel envious towards Edward, he had everything yet he still took things for granted, she quickly discarded that thought.

"We'll just watch a movie then." Edward said letting the thought drift in the air. Angela didn't take her coat off once and Edward never asked her to, the awkwardness in the air was palpable. Edward had put on an action movie which she wasn't watching, half way through the movie he paused it and looked at her.

"So, why do you do this?"

"Edward, I told you before. I just have to."

Edward slowly nodded his head and tapped his fingers against his leg, "Okay, well do you mind me asking how much you cost?"

She knew a question like this would pop up soon, she didn't want to answer him but she had to give him something. She coughed uncomfortably before answering, "I-err- usually it costs about eight hundred dollars but it's j-just for n-normal sex. If you want the kinkier stuff then you want one of the other girls, they cost roughly about fifteen hundred dollars."

"What is this kinkier stuff?" he asked, she could see he was fighting to hide the amusement in his eyes.

"You know..." she trailed off smiling softly at his expression.

"I don't know."

She bit her lip, blushing at her next words, "anal and beads and stuff."

"Anal play, nice." He said in a full out smirk making her laugh, the tension in the air, slowly seemed to disappear, calming Angela's nerves a little.

"Do you enjoy it?"

She sobered up at his question, "no, Edward, no," and he seemed to catch her tone.

Angela dreaded to ask but she had to do it, "W-will you tell anyone about me?" she asked him, swallowing nervously.

If anyone found out her life would be ripped apart, she didn't enjoy doing it, she hated it in fact. If she could she would happily work at a supermarket with a menial life but she couldn't do that not when her brother needed her. However she would have to be working two months to be earning what she usually makes in one night. It wasn't like the money was going into her pocket, anything she made went straight to her hospital bills, it was filthy, and disgusting money but it was the money that was going to save her brother's life.

"No, you must have your reasons." He said, shocking her. He wasn't known for being nice, everyone talked about how cold he was to women, and he would just sleep with them and drop them like a dirty tissue.

"Thank you."

"Got any pyjamas apart from you know?" he said gesturing to her outfit.

She looked down and quickly tied up her trench coat before softly shaking her head.

"Okay, well let's see if we can find you some." Edward said smiling at her.

**Drop me a review!**


	9. Angela from Forks

**Sorry about the delay, I have my first uni assignment in next week... don't like it though :( really want to drop out (most likely will). **

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

_What a fucking night?_ Edward thought as he woke, he wanted to be fucked but instead become a damn carer.

He woke early, a little too early to be exact. Edward was a light sleeper in general but having the not-so-innocent Angela Weber sleeping next to him in _his _over sized T-shirt and jogging bottoms had him on edge. He couldn't fucking believe it when he opened the door to her, she looked different but familiar and so fuckable in those heels.

Damn, if it wasn't Angela... Angela from Forks his bloody home town; she would have been bent over his table in seconds. Still wearing those fuck-me heels of course, screaming in pure agonising pleasure.

_Stop it;_ he softly chided himself before he got too excited.

Something was definitely up –and it wasn't his dick- Edward thought to himself as he sat up against his headboard and looked down at her sleeping form curled up tightly on her side of his bed. For some odd reason, he didn't have this need to tell her to get the hell out of his bed, like with the usual girls he bedded.

There was something childlike and innocent about her.

_Why the fuck did I ask her to stay?_ He asked himself as he ran his hands roughly down his face. Edward pondered this thought before he came to the conclusion that he was just looking out for her because she was from the same place he was –Angela from Forks- and that her parents were killed in a car accident at a young age.

He was doing something charitable he thought to himself with a satisfying smile, he was so fucking nice sometime, even for his own good. Slowly, he tried to slip out of bed undetected however Angela jolted up from her tight position.

She looked over at him, "I'm sorry." She said apologising and slipping out quickly, she was good. She knew to get the fuck out of a guy's apartment before he woke.

"I'm –err- just going to –err- get dressed and leave." She stammered out.

"Take your time." Edward said to her, trying to reassure her however it seemed to come out as a sarcastic remark.

"I'm so sorry." Angela stressed, "I never usually sleep in this late, I always get out and ready for College and always on time and I-"she rambled on but Edward cut her off.

"So you usually do this on a week day?" he asked, he could feels his eyes widen a little, he was shocked that she had the time to do this regularly and still keep up with assignments.

"Yeah..." she trailed off, unsure whether it was a good or bad thing, "Why?"

"Oh, nothing." He replied quickly, not wanting to think he cared or anything.

He pulled his shirt over his shirt over his chest, showing off his well toned chest, giving Angela a nice view, he was pleased with her reaction as she took in his chest. Angela cleared her throat and hurriedly plucked her clothes from the side of the bed, "I'll just go change."

Edward gestured for her to leave with a flick of his wrist as she left his room.

"Oh my god." He heard a high tinkling voice from the lobby.

_Oh fuck... _He sprinted to the hallway to see Angela whose face had lost its entire colour as if she'd seen a ghost. Across from her, he saw his twin sister, smiling a Cheshire cat smile.

_Fuck fuckity fuck, fuck._

**Can't wait to see what Alice thinks of this... Leave me your thoughts as always! **


	10. Alice's assumptions

**I apologise profusely for the delay! I have gone from being in University with no job to dropping out of university with two jobs so everything this past couples of weeks have been really intense for me.**

**Sorry for the mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

_No! No no no no no no no no no no!_ Angela thought to herself and she was frozen in the middle of the hallway in Edward Cullen's apartment.

She felt like a deer caught in the headlights when she saw none other than Alice Cullen smiling at happily at her. She knew what this looked like, she was barely wearing any clothes as it was, she had her clothes –from the night before- in her hands and her hair was all mussed. She looked like she had just had a night of pure ecstasy.

"Oh my god!

"Hi Angela," Alice smiled, waving enthusiastically, rendering Angela silent.

Angela heard footsteps coming from the bedroom and looked round to see Edward, still shirtless, she noted; quickly discarding those thoughts. "Alice, what the fuck are you doing here?" He spoke angrily to her.

His tone of voice however had no affect on her as she plucked out a pair of keys from her pocket jingling them in front of his face. "We were getting late, I mean, if I had known you were with Angela then you know..." she trailed off.

"Give me those!" He said reaching to snatch the keys from her but Alice saw it coming and quickly pulled her hand back, she shoved them back into the pocket of the front of her jeans. Edward didn't hesitate to dig in and get them out earning a swat on his head from his sister.

"And we didn't fuck." He said bluntly, causing Angela's eyes to widen further and blood to rush to her cheeks.

"Okay, so why is Angela here?" Alice asked him, smirking.

Angela felt her heart work over time, she could feel her palms sweating up, and would he tell her? Let her know that innocent Angela Weber isn't so innocent after all. If this got out her life would be over, everything she is doing for her little brother would be worthless if the bills weren't being paid. At night she would cry, cry over the death or her parents, over her brother, and cry that they both had no one there to support them, not family to take them in.

"We weren't ... you know..." Angela spoke up hesitantly, breaking the heated glaring competition going on between both siblings.

"So you guys slept in the same bed, platonically?"

"Yes." Edward answered for her.

"No kissing?"

"No."

"Touching?"

Edward pressed his thumb and fore finger to the bridge of his nose, "For God's sake, Alice no we did not. I can control myself, when a girl says no, it means no. I'm not some fucking hormonal predator on the lookout for innocent girls waiting to pounce."

His little rant stunned Angela, she always thought of Edward as exactly what he just said he wasn't, well not a predator, she didn't think he was some kind of vampire hunting for virginal teenage girls, this thought caused her to smile. However, she always thought of his to dense and with one thing on his mind; sex.

"Really?" Alice said looking at her brother with a funny expression on her face as she looked at Angela.

"Uh hm." Angela nodded her head vehemently.

"Oh, well ... erm... okay." She looked between Angela and Edward a few times as if she couldn't understand something before she broke into a huge Cheshire cat grin. "I will see you in College then and you to Angela."

Before Angela could reply Edward had taken it upon himself to answer for her, "get the fuck out, Alice."

"I'm going, I'm going, Mr. Bossy pants." Alice said as she rushed up to hug a shocked Angela and then an annoyed Edward before leaving.

Angela's voices come out softly, "I'm so sorry."

Edward waved her apology away, "It's not your fault, the damn pixie had a key to my place and thinks she can come and go as she pleases. Don't worry about it."

They both stood awkwardly in the hallway just staring at each other until turned away first. "I'll leave you to get dressed." She watched him walk away before rushing to the bathroom to change as fast she could.

Once dressed, she leaned against the sink catching her breath.

_What am I doing?_

**Getting back into the swing of writing, I think this chapter went well. Drop me a review, please! **


	11. FFS!

**I would never leave this story and you guys, sorry for the long wait. Work is a killer and just been so busy!**

**Sorry for the mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

_For fucks sake._

This was like the tenth fucking time Alice had drop a hint about what she had caught in the morning and Edward was starting to get pretty pissed off, if this got out to Emmett he would never be able to live this down.

It was now lunch and everyone was gathered around to eat, Edward was picking at his chips when Alice spoke.

"So Edward, want to hang out tonight or are you _busy?_" she asked him, a smirk pulling up at the corner of her lips. Edward breathed slowly from his nose, trying to keep calm; he knew the others would pick up on everything soon.

"What does she mean? Who is tonight?" Emmett sighed looking over at him as he glared at Alice who sat with Jasper.

"It's nothing Emmett; she just needs to mind her own business." Edward said, hoping Alice would keep her big mouth shut. Jasper leaned over to kiss her, Edward smiled at that, Jasper knew that his kiss would distract her and her teasing Edward.

Rosalie looked up from her lunch, "So what are you doing then?"

Edward tried to think of an answer but nothing came to mind, his mind filtered back to the morning... he really wanted to speak to Angela. She had left at an awkward moment so they didn't speak at all, she just slipped out softly with her stuff; forgetting the money he owed her. It was odd but he wasn't used to feeling bad, he should have made sure she took the money she seems like she could really use it.

_What had her needing it so bad?_

So bad she needs to sell herself for sex, Edward wasn't one to care but he was intrigued and now that he was intrigued he could not crust the curiosity brewing inside of him. Anyway she needed him, he was loaded. He needed to speak to her though and soon, before Alice tried to get her claws into her. He really could not be assed with all the drama that would come with Alice.

Edward hoped he'd see her again or maybe he would have to ring that hotline again and have to request for her.

"It's none of your fucking business."

Emmett glared at Edward, "Hey dude, don't speak to her like that, calm the fuck down. She only asked you a question."

"Yeah well everyone needs to mind their own business and that includes you to Alice, so back off."

"I'm telling mom and dad."

_For fucks sake._

**Please leave me a review it would mean so much to me! I'm just getting back into the swing of writing.**


End file.
